Pokemon: Alpha Version and Pokemon: Zeta Version
by FanOfGames16
Summary: Hello. My name is Hawthorn. I'm a Pokémon Professor. This world is inhabited by strange creatures known as Pokémon. There are many kinds of Pokémon, ones of the land, the seas, the sky, and much more. My dream is to unlock all of the secrets of Pokémon. But enough about me. What about you? Oh, so you're a boy named Kuraisui? Well Kuraisui, time to experience the world of Pokémon!


**THUD!**

I wake up instantly. "Huh?! What?!"

"Chika..." I look over my bed, and I see Rika lying on the floor with dizzy eyes and a bump on her head. I guess I woke up too hard. Let's see the time. 10:27...

"Oh no!" I spring out of bed quicker than lightning and bolt towards my closet. "C'mon, C'mon!" I yell to myself as I change out of my pajamas furiously.

A good thirty-two seconds later, I sprint down the stairs and make a break for the door. "Kuraisui! At least grab your breakfast first!" I stop on the spot, and went to kitchen, passing Mom in the living room. I grab the my plate of breakfast and shove them in my mouth, chewing wildly. "Here you go, Kuraisui." I turn around in time to catch my Bag. I nod to her as I continue eating. Suddenly, I feel something atop my head. "Don't forget your hat," Mom tells me. "I can't believe that you're starting your adventure today. You remind me of myself, back when I was Pokémon Trainer. So let me give you some advice. Enjoy your adventure, make some friends, and have fun." I smile to her. "Now go on. The professor isn't going to wait forever." I give her a big hug before I burst through the door and run to the Pokémon Lab.

My first real adventure. This is gonna be great. I wonder they will be there? Suddenly, a large leaf blocks my vision. "So you're going to be my starter, Rika?" I ask the Pokémon atop my hat.

"Chika!" She responds happily. I chuckle, but I give her a thumbs-up. I always wanted her as my starter anyway. I continue towards the Lab.

I finally reach the doors of the professor's lab, and open it with great haste. "Ah, it looks like you made it Kuraisui," a voice belonging to a woman says. I walk towards her.

"Sorry Professor Hawthorn," I apologize with a sheepish smile. "I woke up kinda late." She laughs.

"Heavy sleeper." I turn to the new voice and see Shizu.

"Shut up," I tell her. She sticks out her tongue. "Why you..."

"Gang's all here now, huh? Even Rika, I see." I hear Kiyoto.

"Chika!" Rika tells him.

"The three of you," the professor addresses us. We all stand side by side now that she's speaking. "You're all very special kids, and I chose you all for this mission. Do you remember what it was?"

"The Pokédex," Shizu responds. The professor nods.

"I am fascinated with Pokémon. I want to know their secrets. Know everything about them. And I've got the feeling that you can help me with my dream." She steps out for a bit, and comes back with three devices. "These are Pokédex. They can take in all of the data of each Pokémon, and with all of that data, I can unlock their secrets." She hands each of us the one of a Pokédex. "Now Rukaisui, Shizu, and Kiyoto. I don't expect you to complete this task by yourselves." She directs us to a table where three Pokéballs lay. Well, now I feel bad for the one that's not picked

"The starter Pokémon of the Aelon region, yes?" Kiyoto comments. "Well, for an amazing person such as I, no doubt I shall receive the very best of-"

**SMACK!**

"Dummy." Oh Shizu. You're just so darn lovable.

"Go ahead kids. Choose your Pokémon partner." The professor says. "However, I assume Rika there shall be your starter, right Rukaisui?" I nod. "Then you better get going then. That data is going to collect itself." With those words in mind, I turn around and run out. Out to Route 1, where my journey will really begin.

* * *

**Route 1**

Man, this grass is tall. This would be a bad time to get ambushed by Spearows. When I get out, I faintly see a cave on top of a hill in the distance. That's going to take a bit. Might as well start-

**CRASH!**

"Hola, Kuraisui."

"Kiyoto, get off me," I tell my friend.

"Come on man. You should feel honored that I-"

"I don't have time for this. Rika, use Razor Leaf!"

"Woah, I get it! I get it!" Kiyoto yells at me as he quickly gets off my back. I look at Rika next, and boy does she look serious. I didn't think she'd actually consider it. "Man, people these days. Anyways, I have something important to tell you." Huh? That grabs my attention. "Let's have a battle! You and me Kuraisui! Be grateful that you get this chance. I won't offer again."

"Alright then," I tell him. I proceed to walk away.

"HUH!? Where are you going!?" Kiyoto exclaims.

"Off to the next city. The Gym Leader isn't going to wait for me forever."

"Why you little... You're battling me, and that is final, Kuraisui! I can't have my skills decrease because my rival won't battle me." Rival? "Now, time to shine, and with my Pokémon, I can't lose." He gets out his Pokeball and throws it. Light burst out of the ball and takes shape. It soon dies down to reveal a small green lizard with single spikes on its legs along with spikes along its tail.

"The grass starter of the Aelon region." I state. I take out my Pokedex and scan it.

**Dlazir**

**The Spiked-Reptile Pokémon**

**It uses its sharp spikes to protect itself from predators as well as catch prey.**

"Interesting. Rika, be careful."

"Yeah, you better tell Rika that. Dlazir is going to beat her and this battle shall be forever carved into history when I become the greatest Trainer in the world!"

After an interesting Tackle vs Scratch battle with an occasional Growl and Leer here and there, it ends with my victory. I even got some money. "No! This can't be! I chose the perfect Pokémon!" Kiyoto seems upset. He retracts Dlazir, and then points at me. "Just you wait Kuraisui! I'm gonna get stronger and you won't beat me then. Until then, this defeat never happened!" He runs back in the direction he came from, most likely to heal Dlazir. I get out a Potion from by Bag and do the same for Rika.

Two minutes and seven seconds later, Rika's all fine and back on my head. "What do you say we head for that cave now?"

"Chika!" She responds in agreement. Not ten steps later a kid stops me and talks about his shorts, immediately throwing out his Pokémon when he's done. Strange people.

* * *

**I will most likely not continue with this story for a while since I did this on pure randomness. I do not own the rights to Pokémon by the way.**


End file.
